


Some wounds last a long time

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang trusted her. She trusted and loved Blake with everything she had. But she left her behind. Just like everyone else in Yang's life, Blake left her, breaking Yang's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some wounds last a long time

**Author's Note:**

> A thanks to otakuboy101 on tumblr for helping me write what happens when Yang meets up with Blake again and what Yang deciedes to do at the end.
> 
> If you like, maybe leave a review or tell me what i can do to improve

Yang stares out her window. Snow gently falls from the sky and piles up on the ground. Everything is peaceful outside. A few birds happily dance around in the branches of barren trees and sing their songs. Yang even sees a few deer walking along the edge of the forest. They seem unafraid as they walk through deep snow. Everything seems carefree and happy, as if nothing is wrong in the world.

While everything seems peaceful outside, a violent storm rages inside of Yang. Just seeing everything act as nothing is wrong fills her with even more rage. She clutches her sheets tightly in her left hand. Beacon has fallen, there is no more commutation to and from Vale, Pyrrha and Penny—dear friends of Yang—are gone, killed by those that have caused this hell hole. Yang looks at her right side. Her arm is no longer there, cut away by some bastard White Fang member. Yang can still feel it and it hurts. But that is not what hurts her the most. What hurts her is she is left all alone once more. Like when her mother died, the reveal of Raven who left her as an infant, and father shutting down, history is repeating itself once more.

Two friends dead, Weiss taken away by her father, Ruby and the rest of Pyrrha’s team have left to who knows where, her Uncle has vanished, everyone in all of Remnant hates her from attacking Mercury, and her partner…Blake…

Yang grits her teeth at the thought of the faunus. She had put all her trust in Blake. She told Blake about her birth mother and how she nearly got herself and Ruby when she tried to look for her, something she has never told anyone else before. Yang told Blake so many of her secrets and Blake has told Yang hers. She promised never to run away again, that she would work hard and learn to stand up for herself. Yang remembers telling Blake she would support her in what she did, so long as she wasn’t hurting herself.

But then when Yang risk her life for Blake, when she loses a limb—all in the name of protecting her partner, she leaves. Blake up and leaves. Yang’s first thought when waking up was not ‘Why am I in the hospital?’ or ‘What is going on? Is Beacon okay?’. It was ‘Where is Blake’ and ‘Is she okay’ was what she first thought. All she wanted was Blake when she was scared, bleeding, and panicking over the loss of her arm while in the hospital. But she never came.

Rage suddenly blinds Yang. A scream escapes from her lips as she throws her fist at the wall. Even with the room designed to withstand Yang’s punches, it still cracks and splinters from the force of Yang’s hand.

Anger begins to mix with sadness. Her body shakes as she curls up in on herself and cries. She wants to know what she did wrong for everyone to leave her. Every time she becomes close to someone, every time she dares to care for someone, they leave her behind. It stings the most with Blake. She had grown to love the faunus, though she never told her. She was too nervous and worried that if she told Blake it would drive her away. Even so, Blake left. Just like everyone does. How can she every love someone if they all leave her to rot away?

Yang doesn’t hear her dad enter the room. She didn’t even know she was still screaming on the top of her lungs until her father tells her to calm down and lower her voice. But she doesn’t. She resist him, acting hostile and lashing out when he comes close. Her emotions have completely taken over her body and mind. Years and years of pent-up rage, hatred, grief, and despair comes pouring out of her like water from a dam that finally crumbled under its own weight.

Finally, Taiyang is able to grab ahold of his daughter. He holds her as close as he can while she continues to thrash about. He just holds her, knowing she needs to get this out. Yang punches, slams her body against her father, and cries and shouts, cursing to herself. Finally Yang’s body ceases its violet motions. They are reduced to slight quivers and sobs. Taiyang begins rubbing Yang’s back and rocking her.

“Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why did she me? Even after I lost my arm, she left! Why does everyone keep leaving me?” Yang sobs into her father’s arms.

Tai does not have an answer for Yang. He knows he has hurt her when he shut down. He left her once before when she was still so young. He has no idea why the world likes to go after her. Having her lose both her mothers and him for a while, making her grow up too fast; then having her lose her arm while trying to keep someone she cares deeply for safe, only to find out that person is no longer around.

“I don’t know Yang. I can’t say. The world…The world is just a cruel place.” Tai answers.

“I hate her Dad. I _hate_ her. I loved her so much. I loved her with all my heart and wanted to be with her and she just leaves me. Just like everyone does and will do.”

“I’m sorry Yang. But I promise that I will never leave you again. You can count on that. But please calm down. Just breathe.”

Yang coughs as she struggles to calm herself down. Her crying becomes quieter while her tears flow less and less. She is still upset but at least she has calmed down enough to have somewhat of a clear head. After a few more moments of sniffing, hiccupping, and a few weeps Yang looks up at her father.

“How do you deal with it?”

“With what?”

“Having your heart ripped out by the person you loved so much by them running away from you when you needed them the most?”

 _Raven._ Taiyang thinks. He sighs. “I have to for yours and Ruby’s sake but I’m still angry and upset with her. My heart has never healed from her leaving me and you when you were born. I don’t know if I could ever forgive her because it runs more deep then her just leaving you, but just because I might not be able to, doesn’t mean you should. You need to find your own way to push through this darkness and it is your choice whether to forgive Blake or not, not mine.”

Taiyang wipes away some of the tears that are on his daughter’s face. Her once bright lilac eyes, full of life and joy, are so dull, dead, and woeful. He wishes so much to take way the pain in Yang’s eyes and heart but he can’t.

Yang sighs and moves away from her father, returning to her depressed state. “I wonder if she ever cared for me.”

Taiyang says nothing. What can he say? He simply gives Yang a kiss, telling her he loves her, and if she needed anything he will be in the other room.

When her father leaves Yang begins to think about Blake. She ponders what the faunus could be doing? Could she have gone back to the White Fang? Did she run back to them because she saw no other way out with Beacon fallen? Or has she simply ran just because? Did she always plan on doing this? Is she even thinking about or caring for her other teammates and friends?

Even if Blake has a valid reason Yang doesn’t care. Blake left without a word and that’s not something you do to a seriously injured and frighten person. Yang’s cries for Blake when the doctors where trying to calm her down when everything hit her at once still echoes in her head. Yang doesn’t care. Her heart is shattered in so many pieces she doesn’t know if she can pick them up and it is surrounded by a dark cloud of betrayal so thick she can’t even find a hint of light. She’s done with being hurt. She’s done with being left behind when she needs someone. She is done with standing tall when she is crumbling. Most of all, she is done with Blake. She has no more room in her heart for the girl she once called her partner and dared to love.

Days later Yang finally gets out of bed for something other than using the bathroom. She enters the kitchen where her father is cooking breakfast. She says nothing as she takes a seat at the table. Yang starts to play with the fork by her. She is going have to learn how to use her left arm right sooner or later. Why not start now. Yang grumbles to herself, wondering how Ruby can use her left hand without having trouble.

“I’m glad to see you actually up for once kiddo. Here,” Taiyang sets down a plate of already cut up pancakes. “I hope I made them okay.”

“They’re fine.” Yang flatly says after managing to get one triangle in her mouth.

 _At least she is up._ Taiyang thinks. “Hey so I have a question for you.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve been asked to come and help clean up some areas of Vale. Nothing really heavily Grimm infested so there is no need to worry about that. I would just need to spend a few days there helping clean up and seeing if there is anything we can salvage.”

“Then what is your question. It seems simple enough.”

“Do you want to come? I can’t leave you all by yourself and like I said, I promise not to leave you behind again. While it is a safe area I thought it would be a perfect place for you to get out of the house and do something. I know you want to help and even if it’s helping clean, it’s still something and you won’t be moping around the house for a couple of days. But it is your choice Yang. I’m not forcing you to go.”

Yang thinks about it. It is by no means what she wants to do. She wants to be were every Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren are, fighting and searching for answers. She doesn’t want to be on clean up duty, but her father is right. It’s still something. Maybe it will get her mind off of things. After she had decided she was done with everything that has happened to her, Yang also decided it was high time she started to care about herself and focus on getting better. Baby steps.

“I’ll go. When would we be leaving?” Yang asks.

“Tomorrow morning. It will give you some time to get ready and once I call I can’t back out, so is this your final decision?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Finish eating. We have a long day starting tomorrow so you better be ready.”

\---

Yang sighs. She heaves a decent sized rock towards a large, wheel barrel filled with them. This would be so much easier if she hand both arms but she doesn’t. Yang loathes the fact she can’t do what she use to be able to do but until a bionic arm is made for her, a promise her father said the General made, she has to suck it up.

Finally she reaches the wheel barrel and throws the stone in it. Yang needs to sit after getting it in place. She hasn’t done any form of hard labor in a long time, since the fall of Beacon a couple of months earlier, and her body is no longer use to carrying heavy things. Plus having to put all the weight on one side when carrying something now does put a strain on her body.

Sitting down Yang looks around at the city she once called her home away from home. It is almost completely silent. The only noises you hear are that of people talking of in the distance as they clean up—much of it about what is going on and if a war is brewing—the sounds of rubble being move around or buildings being knocked down from time to time because they were deemed unstable, and the faint cry of Grimm. Yang hasn’t seen any in the city. They must all be at Beacon she thinks.

Something catches her eyes. Yang looks up and at first sees nothing. She thinks that her mind is just playing tricks on her when she sees it again. A dark figure leaping from building top to building top. She knows that graceful movement. She knows that shape of the figure. This is where Blake has been.

Yang stands up on her feet. Part of her is telling her to stay, ignore the faunus. She told herself she no longer wanted anything to do with Blake but her other half is telling her to go. Go and find out why the hell Blake left without a word. That side wins.

Making sure her father has his back turned, he has been keeping an eye on her since they got here, Yang bolts. She keeps her eyes out on the leaping figure, keeping her distance enough so Blake does not pick up on her. Blake is moving fast towards who knows where. Yang just wants to corner her at one place. She isn’t going to have her run away again without answers.

Blake drops down from the roof. Yang slows down and does a quick walk towards where she watched Blake hop off the roof. She finds her former partner in an alley way. The faunus has not noticed Yang. She is still walking down the small pathway.

Yang doesn’t know what to say. What do you say who has turn you? What do you say to someone who ripped your heart out and left you by yourself? So many thoughts pass through her mind. Many of them are angry thoughts. Many of them are questions. But none of those things come out. Only one thing does.

“Belladonna.” She coldly and bitterly says.

This stops Blake in her tracks. She hasn’t heard Yang’s voice in a while now and she has never heard Yang calling her by her last name and never has Yang’s voice been so harsh and sharp before. Slowly turning on her heels she faces Yang.

The blonde brawler stares down Blake. Her one fist and teeth tightly clutched together and her eyes being the brightest red she has ever seen in her life. But that is not the thing she notices the most about her ex-partner’s eyes. They were once so warm and loving and now they’re filled with hate and anger.

And betrayal. Blake has seen that type of hurt so many times in the people she knew growing up and it’s something that never goes away. It always lingers. Even when you can’t see it, one small thing can easily bring it back. They never full heal from that type of hurt. Blake knows this and feels horrible for allowing it to happen. 

“Yang I—” Blake starts.

“Why the fuck did you leave me? Why the fuck did you leave all of us behind?” Yang hisses.

“Yang. I had too.” Blake says. She doesn’t want Yang to know about Adam’s threat. But her comment only infuriates the blonde even more.

“What do you mean you had too? If you really had to you couldn’t leave a note?!? You couldn’t have said something like ‘I’m going out for cigarettes and I’m not coming back’ or something like that? At least that is a freakin excuse and reason for you leaving, even if it’s shitty.”

“Yang please, you have to understand. I never meant to hurt you, I onl—”

Blake is cut off when Yang is suddenly standing right in front of her, backing her into the wall. Blake feels small underneath Yang. Tears have begun to stream down Yang’s face.

“Look at what happened to me Blake! When I needed you the most, when I first woke up in the hospital room, alone and scared, all I wanted was _you_. But you left me! You abandoned me!” Yang’s voice becomes loud and shaky as she begins to break down. “I loved you damn it Blake. I _loved_ you with every fiber of my being. And when I saw him hurt you I knew I just had to protect you and it cost me my arm and nearly my life. But even then you left…just like everyone else in my life. My mom, Raven, my father…Ruby…Qrow…everyone. Why? Just Why?”

Yang can no longer speak. She drops to her knees, crying into her hand. She thought she could handle comforting Blake, she thought she wouldn’t break. But she still did. She hates this feeling of being so weak and hurt.

Blake slowly drops to her knees and reaches out towards Yang. Before she can even land a hand on the crying blonde, Yang jerks away, angrily telling Blake to stay away from her. Blake listens. She doesn’t move any closer. She knows she needs to give Yang space. She knows she needs to respect Yang’s wishes. But she also knows Yang needs to understand why she left. She has to tell her. The brilliant light that surrounded Yang has faded and ceased to burn and is replaced by a thick aura of darkness. Maybe by telling her, it will burn again.

“Yang…Yang please listen to me.” Blake voice quivers as she speaks. “That man, that monster that hurt you and cut off your arm is still out there. Before you came, while I was fighting him and he had disarmed me, he _threaten_ to harm everything I loved. That’s when you came. Yang please listen. I love you also. But I can’t stay. Not when he is out there. Not when he can still hurt you and everyone else. I can’t barely live with myself now knowing that I was powerless to keep you safe from him.”

Blake waits for an answer from Yang. Her cries have calm down but she is still sniffing with her head turned away from Blake. “Why didn’t you fucking tell anyone that? Or give some sort of reason? You could have told someone that that asshole is still out there and he is on a war path against you. Blake…I just…I just can’t. I’m hurting so badly because all I known in my life is being left behind.”

It kills Blake inside to see Yang in this much pain. Swallowing a large lump in her throat Blake asks Yang a question. “What will it take for me to make it up to you?” 

Yang pauses for a moment. Wiping away her tears she sits down and looks at Blake with somber eyes. Her voice is low and hollow. “It’s going to take a long time for you to win back my trust Blake. Even if you finally now explained yourself, that’s doesn’t make up for those months I was in bed, angry at everything. If you really want to make it up to you can start with what you said. By staying away. I don’t want to lose another arm nor do I want to lose someone I care for, like Ruby. Don’t go near her if that means she will be put at risk.”

“If that is what you want, I will. I promise Yang. Anything else?”

“How long are you staying in Vale?”

“I don’t know Yang.”

“If you leave before I do, you better fuckin tell me. You don’t have to say where but tell me. Don’t leave me hanging any more than I already have.”

“Okay Yang. I promise.”

Yang starts to stand to her feet. She struggles without the aid of her right and to push up. She is quick to reject Blake offer of helping her and does finally get to her feet. “I better get back before my father starts worrying. I just needed to see you again. I just needed answers for once.”

\---

Later that night Yang lies in the makeshift bed she has been assigned to. Besides her, her father is snoring away. He is completely unaware Yang has been up and sleep is far from her mind. All that is on her mind is Blake. She wonders if she will keep her promise. As much as Yang wants to trust Blake she will, that she will tell her if she leaves before her and that after whoever cut her arm off is gone or at least disarmed, she can’t completely. So much has happened she just can’t bring herself to do so.

 Suddenly there is a tap on the window Yang is by. She sits up and sees a pair of glowing amber eyes looking at her. Yang opens the window and Blake quietly enters the room.

“What?” Yang asks.

“I can’t stay in Vale.”

“Figures.”

“Yang…I promise I will come back. I did come to tell you I was leaving this time. I promise Yang I will be back. I just need to do this by myself.”

“Sure, whatever. Just go.”

Blake begins to leave. Before she makes her leap down from the window, she looks at Yang with sad eyes. “I'll come back. I promise...I love you Yang."

Yang says nothing. She simply turns her head away from Blake, refusing to look her partner in the eyes. Blake feels like a knife pierced her heart, twisting its way into the muscle. It hurts more than when Adam stabbed her, but she understands Yang's anger. She understands the pain of betrayal. Without uttering another word, the Faunus disappears into the shadows.

Yang stays there, lying on her bed, tears flowing from her eyes as she cups her mouth to keep any noise from coming out. Blake saying ‘I love you’ stings. Not because Yang loves her. She doesn’t. Any feeling Yang had for the faunus is gone. The warmth that always filled her chest when she was with Blake is just a cold void in her heart. Blake leaving without a word when she as so hurt is just too much for Yang. It still lingers inside of her, creating a darkness around her heart to never love or trust again. Maybe one day it will go away, but at the moment it stays in control. All Yang cares about now is moving on in her life from this tragedy and healing from her arm wound. After that, maybe she can start trying to heal her heart but not now. Sleep somehow finds her and Yang falls into a dreamless state of unconsciousness.

Outside the window Blake stands with her back against the wall, crying for the first time since she left Yang. The scar on her abdomen hurts as she thinks back to that night with Adam. Blake left in order to protect her. She didn’t want any more harm to Yang. She wanted to keep Yang safe from any more dangers that she might bring with Adam and the White Fang after her. She didn’t not intent the worse wound Yang would receive in this mess, was to come from her.

 _I’ll stop him Yang. I’ll be back and make it all up to you. I just hope you forgive me. Even if you no longer love me, I just want to see you smiling and being happy again and I’ll do that, even if it means not being around you._ Blake thinks to herself. The faunus takes a peak in the building. Yang has fallen asleep. She looks so peaceful. _Just heal Yang. I know you will be able to push through. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. I’ll always love you._

Keeping her eyes on Yang for one more moment, Blake finally walks away.


End file.
